Brown, Blue, Pink, and Yellow
by littlemisslovelygood
Summary: The Doctor is a very brown and blue sort of man. Rose is a very pink and yellow sort of girl. One-shot


**Recently into Doctor Who and ship Rose and 10 so hard...not gonna lie, I cried when she left :( (SPOILERS). Anyways I dont own them and reviews are more than appreciated. I had no idea how to end this so the last bits of both sections kinda suck. Helpful hints are more than welcome!**

The Doctor, Rose noticed, is a very brown and blue sort of man.

For starters he had two suits that he would wear the most: one blue, and one brown. Not to mention that he often wore his brown trench coat with either one.

His eyes used to be blue…

How she missed those eyes…

Not that she didn't love his new brown ones equally, if not more.

His hair is also brown as well. Rose loves his hair, all spiky and soft. In the best, cutest, way possible, she often thinks he looks like a porcupine…not that she would ever tell him that, for the sake of keeping his hair the way it is. To be honest she much prefers it to the closer cut of his past regeneration.

The light of his sonic screwdriver is blue. As is the TARDIS.

Blue and brown, she supposes, are good colors for him. They work for him, not just physically (though they do look great on him…).

There's something calm and mellow about those two colors. It's sort of…balancing, on him. He needs something to even out the craziness that is his mind moving at a hundred miles an hour. It's odd...they blend in so well with everything around him and yet he is one of the most extraordinary people she knows. His clothes always seem to fit in no matter what time period and he never has to change them from his suit and converse sneakers, while she is constantly in a new outfit, a new time, a new planet.

He may never change, but everything around him does.

She will try to convince anyone who says otherwise (herself), that she has most certainly _not_ longed to run her fingers through his wild, brown hair.

She will most certainly _not_ admit that she wants to pull him down by his blue tie and kiss him or that she may or may not find herself hopelessly drowning in his brown eyes.

And no, she doesn't love this man, this alien, this _Gallifreyan_, with all her heart.

No, she most certainly does not.

Her heart isn't big enough to hold it all.

But for now, it might have to be enough.

* * *

Rose, the Doctor noticed, is a very pink and yellow sort of girl.

Yellow is her hair, obviously. Yellow is the sun of her home Earth.

Roses are pink. She is Rose. Therefore, she is pink.

Besides, she wears pink all the time, it's everywhere she goes. Pink shirts; pick jackets; pink skin, flushed with excitement; pink lip-gloss…

Never mind that he knows it would taste like strawberries.

Yellow and pink, he supposes, are good colors for her.

They are both just so... fun and youthful. They practically scream her name. It's nice to have something so bright and colorful and _happy_ in his life to balance out the lonely grey and stormy cloud.

It's truly amazing-despite her incredibly bright air and wardrobe she is hardly ever noticed. People tend to overlook her, and the Doctor thinks she deserves more credit than she gets.

Of course she always has to change her clothes for whatever reason. Maybe it's just a human thing that he never understood, but sometimes (only when he really bothers to go past the surface of it into what she calls "English Teacher Mode"), it saddens him.

She will change and he's stuck still.

As much as he will try to convince anyone who says otherwise (himself), he has most certainly _not_ noticed the lovely pink blush that sometimes creeps onto her cheeks at just the right moment.

He will most certainly _not_ admit that he longs to feel her pink lips against his own or that he may or may not find her yellow aura to be on everything she has touched (especially whatever shampoo it is that makes her hair smell so wonderful).

And no, he doesn't love this girl, this woman, this _human _with both his hearts.

No, he most certainly does not.

His hearts aren't big enough to hold it all.

He knows it will never be enough.

**So while I struggle to think of a witty way to get you all to review, I will simply ask, no beg, for them. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **

**I WILL think of something clever to put down here one of these days, mark my words...**


End file.
